<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hikawa Disaster by Iari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803826">Hikawa Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari'>Iari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Supers/Espers AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Espers, Rinko Arisa and Tsugumi were mentioned, Sci-Fi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina was not in danger. That is what Sayo was told but she found herself confused when Lisa told her that her twin needs her help. She has seen this coming since she too recently found herself manifesting a new ability. But, she did not expect it to happen to her sister this soon. And only Sayo can help her. This time, it is her turn to save Hina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bandori Supers/Espers AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! Finally here it is, another part of this AU, after almost a year from the last one. Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling errors that I missed. No matter how many times I reread this, I think I would still miss some errors. <br/>But anyway, have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, Sayo-san?”</p>
<p>Lunch time is almost over when Sayo’s phone vibrated from her pocket. Seeing as it was Tsugumi calling her, she figured it was something important because the brunette doesn’t just call her at a time like this without any reason. The moment she answered it, she was welcomed by the worrying voice of her junior.</p>
<p>“Hazawa-san? Yes, it’s me. What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“Hina-senpai is missing. Has she left you any text message?”</p>
<p>Being the level headed that she is, Sayo remained calm. She might be feeling bad about this, but panic would never do her good.</p>
<p>“Not yet. How long has she been missing?”</p>
<p>“I am not sure. Our guess is around lunch. I was supposed to get a document from the student council room when I noticed a uniform lying on the floor and Hina-senpai’s phone. Lisa-senpai told me not to worry, but I should let you know.”</p>
<p>“Imai-san said that?”</p>
<p>“Yes. She is looking for Hina-senpai as we speak.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Thank you, Hazawa-san. I will talk to Imai-san.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, Sayo-san.”</p>
<p>After ending the call with Tsugumi, Sayo immediately contacted the bassist. She signaled for Rinko and Arisa who she was eating with to go ahead of her. Despite their curiosity, they did as Sayo asked them to. </p>
<p>“Sayo? It could get troublesome. Hina needs your help.” Lisa said before Sayo could even say anything.</p>
<p>“Imai-san, please tell me what is going on.”</p>
<p>“It will be much faster if you get here.”</p>
<p>She could not even have time to retort when suddenly two familiar figures appeared in front of her.</p>
<p>“Hello there, little kitten. I am more than glad to be of assistance today.”</p>
<p>“Sayo-chan, I will help too.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I am coming.” The teal haired said before hanging up on Lisa. She is starting to get a gist of the situation. Kaoru did not even need to say anything to her. Sayo thanked the two before walking towards them and be teleported to Haneoka by Kaoru.</p>
<p>The moment they got there, Sayo noticed that everything seemed to have frozen. And then she recognized the place. It is the student council room of Haneoka. Soon enough, Imai Lisa appeared and thanked Kaoru and Kanon for helping out before turning to Sayo.</p>
<p>“Sayo, Hina is safe.” Lisa said giving assurance to the guitarist. “But only you can help her out right now.”</p>
<p>When lunch time has started, Hina left the classroom in a hurry. Lisa would have just ignored it since it is a usual Hina thing, if she has not noticed some sparks of electricity coming out of the guitarist. At first, she thought that she was just seeing things so she ignored it and went off to eat lunch with Yukina. About thirty minutes later, she saw an almost out of breath Tsugumi.</p>
<p>“Tsugumi told me everything, about finding Hina’s phone on the floor. And that is why she is getting worried. It looked like Hina was abducted. I used a tracing spell on her phone, and found her in the storage room.”</p>
<p>“The way you are speaking right now Imai-san, means you already know what really happened. You told Hazawa-san not to worry, but you told me that it could get troublesome. I am confused right now.”</p>
<p>The brunette took a deep breath before speaking again. “Sayo, Hina has manifested a new power. We will need an expert here to now the reason behind this phenomenon, but first, we need you to neutralize her because she cannot control it yet, unlike you.”</p>
<p>“Electricity.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Just like you.”</p>
<p>That is when everything clicked in with Sayo. She thought of the possibility before but she couldn’t tell when it would happen. It did not happen to her until a few days ago, but at least, it was less dangerous compared to when she manifested her electricity control for the first time.</p>
<p>“She locked herself inside the storage room. Apparently, she was already here when she felt some kind of electrical surge within her body. And then she transformed herself into a bird and flew there. She asked me if I could put some kind of barrier on the place and to get you here because you will know what to do.”</p>
<p>“I would have asked why we did not teleport there straightly but I guess I should know better.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Hina asked us to stay away, and only you can probably suppress the electrical charges that will come out of her now.”</p>
<p>Lisa was caught off guard when Sayo hugged her out of the blue.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Imai-san.”</p>
<p>She then turned to Kanon, leaving the bassist stunned in there.</p>
<p>“Matsubara-san, how long can you keep the time freeze without pushing yourself?”</p>
<p>“About ten to fifteen minutes. But I will hold it as much as I can Sayo-chan!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Matsubara-san. That is more than enough. I do not wish you to push yourself.” She said with confidence before looking at Kaoru. “Seta-san, please teleport me to Hina.”</p>
<p>“I am happy to be of service, little kitten. I can only teleport you outside the storage room because of the barrier field Lisa has casted.”</p>
<p>“That is fine. Thank you too, Seta-san.”</p>
<p>Kaoru smiled at her, the usual fleeting kind of way. She then felt her hand on her shoulders, and in a blink of an eye, she found herself in front of a door. There was no doubt to it, this is the storage room where Hina locked herself up. Sayo could feel the great amount of electricity forming inside.</p>
<p><em>As I should have expected, Hina has it too. </em>Sayo thought to herself as she changes into a butterfly to fit in to the hole she saw. And there she found Hina with who knows how much voltage of electricity coming out of her. It was not the first time something like this has happened.</p>
<p>It was the last year of their grade school. Sayo vaguely remembers the first time their powers manifested. They were on a school camping trip by the mountain.</p>
<p>“Oneechan, let’s go over there! The fireflies are all there!”</p>
<p>Energetic as she always had been, Hina has ran without even waiting for Sayo’s reply. Worried with her sister’s recklessness, she followed as quick as she can. They went into the forest and Sayo knew they were getting lost. But she cannot leave her sister alone so she followed her while calling for her name.</p>
<p>“Hina, wait for me!”</p>
<p>It was already dark. And even if she wanted to blame her sister that they were lost, Sayo knew it was not the time for that. They were completely lost in the middle of the forest and she lost sight of Hina. She can’t even hear her voice anymore.</p>
<p>“Hina? Where are you?”</p>
<p>She repeatedly called for her name but no answer. Sayo started crying. It suddenly felt like years of frustration being released as she cries loudly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oneechan? </em>
</p>
<p>“Oneechan?!”</p>
<p>Sayo was brought back to reality as she felt Hina hug her. Voltage of electricity flowed from Hina’s body to Sayo’s.</p>
<p>“You came for me!”</p>
<p>“Of course, I would come for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I expected that, but what I did not expect was to see you as a butterfly then transform back as yourself. Does that mean-”</p>
<p>“Yes. I can shape-shift too, much like how you can produce strong electricity from your body now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ahh… I wonder if oneechan felt this relieved back then too. </em>
</p>
<p>Hina remembers clearly what happened that night when they got lost in the mountain during their school camping trip. And she also understands why Sayo does not remember everything of it.</p>
<p>When she realized she does not hear Sayo’s voice anywhere nearby her, Hina stopped on her tracks.</p>
<p>“Oneechan?” She called for her. And then she ran back to the direction she came from. She felt something strange within her body all of a sudden and the next thing she knew, she was running on all fours, and the world seemed a bit bigger to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, what just happened? </em>
</p>
<p>“H-nyaa~” much to her surprise, instead of words, a cat meow came out of her mouth. Hina tried again and still the same. She then noticed her hands, her feet, the furs surrounding her body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did I just turn into an animal? </em>
</p>
<p>Hina knows, even if she had enough time, she wouldn’t have freaked out upon knowing that. She would have been thrilled to know that she can change how she looks like. But she really had no time for that. The moment she heard her older sister’s voice calling out to her, she forgot everything and just ran towards her. She ran faster when it became a crying call. As she got closer, she noticed a forming light.</p>
<p><em>Oneechan is in danger! </em>Was her first thought. Unconsciously, she changed into another form. She only realized when she felt the wind brushing on her face, and the fangs she never had before. She can even see better now. She looked at her wings and recognized that this cannot be from any type of bird.</p>
<p>
  <em>I am probably a bat right now. But how do I turn myself back? Oneechan might get frightened even more if she sees me like this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s not important right now. I have to save oneechan from whatever that light is! </em>
</p>
<p>Sayo just continued crying. She feels like she was going to explode. She questioned herself if this is the result of keeping everything to herself. Not expressing her weakness, and keeping up the model elder sister that she is. All in order for her not to show the inferiority that is growing inside of her. As a child, she did not even know what inferiority even meant then. She is Hina’s twin sister. It is her duty to protect her. And she thought that she is not allowed to show any weakness in front of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>But right now, you can take it all out. </em>
</p>
<p>“Oneechan!”</p>
<p>It was the last thing Sayo heard before she felt something so strong came out of her body. The light had engulfed her and the last thing she could remember before losing consciousness was the warmth of the arms that embraced her, and the crying voice of her little twin sister saying, “I am here for you oneechan!”</p>
<p>When she woke up, she found herself at a hospital room. There is an empty bed right beside her. Only then that she noticed she was not alone on her bed. Hina has snuggled up to her tightly.</p>
<p>After that, the twins heard from their parents that the school camping trip ended early due to some power plant explosion nearby their camping site. Hina then told her what happened that night. At first, she couldn’t believe it. But Hina proved to her by changing her form in front of her.</p>
<p>Hina practiced her newly discovered ability for a day. She used it to gain information on what really happened that night. But all she found out was that, the powerplant explosion story was just a conclusion. The residents of the area could not even recall of any nearby powerplants there. But an explosion certainly happened that night and caused a power outage for three days because of the needed repairs.</p>
<p>“Back then, we concluded that it was oneechan who caused the explosion.”</p>
<p>“And you were worried it could happen with you this time too, which is why you locked yourself here and called for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Although, I am not sure how exactly we stopped it back then. I just feel like we have to be together.”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure you remember it better than I do?”</p>
<p>Seeing the surprised look on Sayo, Hina could only grin as she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around her again. “Of course. I was just kidding oneechan. Thank you.”</p>
<p>She always wondered how Hina was unscathed after what happened that night. When she acknowledged the fact that they both have some kind of power, she realized how dangerous her electricity is. That night, she must have released high voltages of electricity. And yet, Hina was able to hug her. Sayo wondered about it, but at the same time very thankful that she did not caused any harm to her sister. And now she knows why Hina was unaffected that time.</p>
<p>
  <em>It must have been this warmth. </em>
</p>
<p>Light engulfed them. Sayo hugged Hina back tightly. The strong surge of electricity from Hina’s body slowly weakened until it disappeared. She felt Hina’s arms loosened up. The younger Hikawa had lost consciousness. Sayo was still strong enough to keep them still until she laid Hina on the floor. She too laid beside her, releasing a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>Lisa casted a spell for voltage detection. And when there were no traces of high voltage of electricity left, she assumed that it was safe for them to go as well. Kaoru teleported them outside the storage just like with Sayo earlier. They were surprised to see that there were no traces of damage to the storage room. They then proceeded on entering the room only to be welcomed by an unconscious Hina, and a teal furred dog.</p>
<p>“S-Sayo? Is that you?”</p>
<p>“What? Would you prefer seeing me naked for the second time, Imai-san?”</p>
<p>The three blushed at the statement. If not for her voice, they would not believe this is the guitarist of Roselia they are talking to.</p>
<p>“There is an explanation to it! Kanon, Kaoru, please don’t misunderstand!”</p>
<p>“N-No need to worry Lisa-chan, we believe you.”</p>
<p>“Anyway, here is your uniform, as well as Hina's. Just open the door again when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>The brunette immediately closed the door the moment the three of them are outside again.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know Sayo can say things like that. So fleeting~”</p>
<p>Kanon could only giggle awkwardly in response to Kaoru's statement. Meanwhile, Lisa is in deep thoughts again.</p>
<p>
  <em>It is not only that they both have each other’s power; they can also nullify each other? But, what’s with Sayo's behavior just now? </em>
</p>
<p>Lisa has known the guitarist long enough to be able to tell that something is wrong. With the current situation, she thinks that maybe they will need a bit more time to retain the time freeze. She took out a small bag of cookie that she’s been keeping on her pocket and offered it to Kanon.</p>
<p>“Sorry Kanon, we might need you to prolong the time freeze just a bit more.”</p>
<p>“I understand, but why are you giving me cookies?”</p>
<p>“I was testing out some new spells I can add to food. And because of what happened last time, I thought a stamina boost spell would be helpful. Please try them and let me know if they would help. I promise they are harmless, I already tested them out myself.”</p>
<p>Trusting their friend, Kanon took a cookie. She could feel the effect right away as she felt her strength coming back.</p>
<p>About five minutes had passed before the door opens revealing the twins now back on their uniform. Hina is holding unto Sayo, still on her weakened state.</p>
<p>“Hina, you might need to take the rest of the day off.” Kaoru suggested aiding Sayo on carrying her sister.</p>
<p>“I can’t do that. We were supposed to have a student council meeting later after school. I cannot be an irresponsible president.”</p>
<p>Lisa, Kanon, and Kaoru's mouth hung open, totally shocked by Hina's words and how serious she sounded.</p>
<p>“That is not boppin', Hina! With your current condition, you won’t be able to focus on your class, let alone hold a meeting. You must go home for now. We will take care of the rest here~”</p>
<p>“You’re right oneechan. I will trouble Tsugu-chan again, but it will be more trouble for her if I force myself.</p>
<p>The three watch in complete shock and confusion. They even doubt that the two are playing a prank on them. Because it seems like they exchanged personalities at this rate.</p>
<p>“Good~ And I will go home early later so I can take care of you~”</p>
<p>“S-Suit yourself…”</p>
<p>The happiness on Hina's expression from hearing that is a proof to them that the twins are not pranking them or anything. But that look away gesture is not very Hina at all. Normally, she would’ve plunge herself into Sayo right away. But this Hina is being shy, much like how Sayo would react if it was the other way around.</p>
<p>“What about you oneechan? With our current state we cannot have our friends see us like this. It’s already enough proof if you look at their reaction right now.”</p>
<p>Lisa decided it was about time they butt in.</p>
<p>“Yeah, would you two tell us what’s going on right now?”</p>
<p>“It’s a side effect of oneechan's power. She may be immune to electrical charges but, over exposure would affect her mind. And usually it is like this, she takes on my personality.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say it like I’m broken or something. I just become boppin’ like you~ And besides, now that you manifested my power too, you’re affected as well.”</p>
<p>Watching Sayo pinch Hina on the cheek, and Hina being shy about it, has never crossed Lisa's imagination. And maybe, letting Sayo off like this could be dangerous, in a different way.</p>
<p>“You know what, I agree with Hina, you should take the day off too.”</p>
<p>“Imai-san… No. Lisa~ there is nothing to worry about.”</p>
<p>If it weren’t enough that Sayo went for first name basis in an instant, she even winked at the bassist too. A critical hit, if Kanon were to describe it. And it was no surprise that Lisa was a blushing mess again as she retreated to their side.</p>
<p>“Kanon, help me. There’s no way I can go against that.” Lisa said with hands covering her face.</p>
<p>“Fuee- Sayo-chan, Hina-chan needs you. I’m sure Rinko-chan and the others will understand. I will explain to them for you.”</p>
<p>Sayo thought for a while. She might be on her most carefree mood right now, but she is still on her right mind. She knows that this side effect will take a while to wear off. Possibly, a day. Hina was able to handle the impact better this time since they are stronger now than when it happened to her. But that doesn’t mean the after effects will not take place. She remembered when Hina told her that she was unconscious for almost a whole day after what happened, and how feverish she was.</p>
<p>“Okay, I understand. And it’s not like I can really leave her alone at her current state.” Sayo then turned to Hina. “Oneechan will take care of you this time.”</p>
<p>Hina could only hug Sayo and hide her face on her shoulders out of embarrassment.</p>
<p>Kanon lifted the time freeze. From there, they got proper permission from their teachers to let Hina take the rest of the day off. Kanon took care for Sayo’s side on Hanajo. Kaoru teleported them to their house once everything has been taken care of.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Seta-san, for all the help.” Sayo said after they laid Hina on her bed.</p>
<p>“It is nothing little kitten. Witnessing you smile like that makes me happy. It is truly-”</p>
<p>“Fleeting~ isn’t it, Kaoru-kun?” Sayo said with a smirk, cutting Kaoru off from her catchphrase.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.”</p>
<p>After bidding farewell, Kaoru teleported back to Haneoka with a blush still evident on her face. Kaoru then concluded one thing.</p>
<p><em>That was more than just fleeting. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't say that I did not plan to have this chapter. But, since I was able to finish writing it, I feel a bit accomplished. And all I hope for right now is, for you all to enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. <br/>Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hina woke up before her alarm went off. The first thing she did was check her temperature as the memories of the events that had taken place the day before came back to her. She remembers being taken home by Kaoru, and having her elder twin take care of her while she is down with a fever yesterday.</p>
<p>Back when it was Sayo who manifested the electricity control, it took a day for her to recover. She took care of her when the nurses were not around, not caring about the wounds she had herself. Compared to that time, they’ve gotten much stronger now. Hina confirmed it after seeing her temperature has gone down to normal now. But there is one problem left.</p>
<p>“Hina, I’ve brought some porridge.” Sayo opened the door with a tray on her other hand.</p>
<p><em>Oneechan still woke up earlier than me. But… </em>“Oneechan… Knock first before you enter the room.” It feels really strange for her to be telling her sister off like this. And normally she wouldn’t care about this too but her current state of mind says so.</p>
<p>“I see that you are awake now. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“I’m a lot better now.” She answered, showing the temp reading on the thermometer to her twin.</p>
<p>Sayo released a sigh of relief as she settled on Hina’s bedside. “Now take a whole day off so you can have full recovery.”</p>
<p>“I can’t. We have a scheduled rehearsal later. And like I said, I’m feeling better already.”</p>
<p>“But you are not boppin’ today.”</p>
<p>“I am boppin’ today.”</p>
<p>“Oh~ because Oneechan took care of you?” Sayo teased, wrapping her arms around Hina’s neck.</p>
<p>This bubbly and clingy Sayo is too much even for her normal state, except, she would have been more straightforward and accept this affection. But right now, Hina felt her embarrassed and it is overwhelming for her.</p>
<p>“Mou Oneechan! Just start preparing for school now or we’ll be late!”</p>
<p>Sayo gave her a pat in the head. “Make sure you don’t overdo it Hina. And eat the porridge. I cooked it just for you.”</p>
<p>This warm smile. At least this smile is something Sayo would sometimes show to her. Hina knows deep inside she is happy to get to see it even with their current situation.</p>
<p>They walked together to school only parting ways when they had to, promising each other not to do anything unusual. Hina is hoping that they will be back to normal after about twenty-four hours which is around their lunch time. But being the worrywart at this situation, she sent a message to the ones she can be open about this, and at the same time knows about special abilities.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shirasagi Chisato was having a pleasant morning. She would not admit it openly but knowing that they will have a band rehearsal afterschool is something she always looks forward to recently.</p>
<p>The cool air she was flowing as she walks by, was suddenly interrupted by the vibration of her phone on her pocket. She took it out to check immediately, thinking it could be from her manager, or something like that. But then, it was Hina.</p>
<p>She heard what happened yesterday from Kanon. Honestly, Chisato doesn’t know what to expect. She can’t really imagine the Hikawa twins acting out of their usual selves. At the same time, she is curious.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good morning Chisato-chan. Sorry for the sudden request, but can you look after Oneechan for today? Please tell me if anything happens. </em>
</p>
<p>Yeah, it is still hard for Chisato to imagine Hina being this polite on a text message. If not for the <em>Oneechan</em> part, she would think this is Sayo texting her from Hina’s phone.</p>
<p>Before she could think of a reply, her attention was drawn to the commotion by the school gate. The disciplinary committee members are doing uniform check on the students as they enter the school grounds. That is a normal thing except for a certain teal haired committee member. The strict and serious Hikawa Sayo is smiling and happily greeting back to the students who greets her. And the reactions of the students to that reminds her that of fangirls.</p>
<p>Thinking that this should not be a big deal, Chisato decided to let this off and just replied to Hina with, <em>Okay, I will let you know right away for anything. </em></p>
<p>“Good morning Sayo-chan.” She greeted with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning Shirasagi-san! Mm~ proper as always.” Sayo nodded after examining Chisato’s uniform.</p>
<p><em>Yes, it must be that smile and enthusiasm. </em>The blonde thought to herself leaning forward to stare at Sayo’s face.</p>
<p>“U-Umm, Shirasagi-san, is there anything on my face?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. But I just wanted to make sure just in case.” <em>That you are not Hina in disguise. </em></p>
<p>“Making sure of what? I would prefer not to get caught on any misunderstanding, or love triangle.”</p>
<p><em>W-what? </em>Losing her composure with a blush forming on her cheeks, Chisato turns her head towards the direction Sayo is now pointing at. There she found Maruyama Aya who is looking at them with confusion.</p>
<p>“Sayo-chan, you just shut up there.” The blonde warned turning back to Sayo with a glare. Never did Chisato imagined that she will get to say this to the elder Hikawa. And for a second, she regretted what she said if not for the said teal haired smirking on her.</p>
<p><em>That smirk feels like Hina-chan too. </em> </p>
<p>“Good morning Maruyama-san!”</p>
<p>“G-Good morning Sayo-chan.”</p>
<p>“We better go now Aya-chan. See you later in class Sayo-chan.”</p>
<p>Chisato almost dragged Aya away from Sayo out of embarrassment. With Sayo’s current state, who knows what she might say.</p>
<p>Once they got inside the school building, Chisato told Aya about everything she knows so far. She found out that Aya also got the same text message from Hina which is the reason why she feels so confused especially when she saw Sayo. Thankfully for the blonde, Aya didn’t seem to have heard what Sayo said back there. Or at least, the pinkette might have just forgotten.</p>
<p>When Sayo got in the classroom, she was still wearing that bright smile, and a lively greeting to their classmate. As expected, everyone was taken aback, but was also followed with some fangirling squeals.</p>
<p>“Fuee— Chisato-chan, what should we do?” Kanon whispered to Chisato worriedly.</p>
<p>“Let’s look out for now. I don’t think we have anything to worry about yet.” Chisato said, mentally face palming.</p>
<p>Chisato noted on their classmate’s reactions, and it seemed that everyone concluded that Sayo might just be having a great day. Most likely, no one is suspecting anything so far.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lisa on the other hand, is full of worry as usual. Not being on the same class as Hina limits her chances to watch over her. Not to mention, her childhood friend has been eyeing her weirdly since they got to the classroom. The moment the bell rung for the lunch break, she almost immediately got up from her seat but was stopped by Yukina.</p>
<p>“Lisa, wait up.”</p>
<p>“Yukina?”</p>
<p>“Can’t you tell me what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>The genuine worry on her childhood friend’s face made Lisa guilty. She knew everything and yet she’s been keeping it from her.</p>
<p>“Yukina, you see—”</p>
<p>“Imai-san, Minato-san, Hikawa-san is looking for you.”</p>
<p>Yukina and Lisa stared at each other before turning their attention to the classroom door. Even though Lisa already knows the current situation, she was still surprised to hear that Hina asked their classmate to call for them when normally she would have just barged into the room if she had something to tell them.</p>
<p>“I will tell you everything when I can, Yukina. For now, let’s go.”</p>
<p>Yukina could only nodded and followed the brunette, making their way to Hina. She’s getting a hunch that this must be related to what Lisa is worrying about.</p>
<p>“Lisacchi, Yukina-chan, sorry for suddenly calling you out.”</p>
<p>“S-Sayo?” Yukina blurted out which she immediately followed with, “A-Ah sorry Hina, I seriously thought you were Sayo for a moment.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Yukina-chan. More importantly, does Roselia have rehearsal planned later today?”</p>
<p>“Yes. We are scheduled to have rehearsal over the weekends as well. A live coming up in two weeks. You didn’t hear from, uh… from Sayo?” Yukina responded, still feeling conflicted talking to Hina like this.</p>
<p>“She told me about the live, but not her schedule.”</p>
<p>“Is that all you came here for to ask us?”</p>
<p>“Not really. Actually-”</p>
<p>The brunette who had been unresponsive since the two started conversing couldn’t hold her laughter anymore, cutting off Hina.</p>
<p>“Ah, this isn’t good, pffftt…”</p>
<p>“Lisa/Lisacchi?”</p>
<p>Lisa had seen a bit of it the day before. It was a shock to her then. But seeing it again this time, how Hina is acting all polite and serious like Sayo while talking to her equally serious childhood friend, she now finds it amusing. She’s been having fun watching them talk. It was also noticeable to her how Yukina is conflicted at the current situation but tries hard not to show it. At the same time, she was reminded of that one time they banned Sayo and Yukina to talk about anything related to music. She finds this as hilarious as that.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just couldn’t hold it~” Lisa said brushing away a tear that formed from her laughter.</p>
<p>Hina got the hint for the reason of the bassist’s laughter and gave her a glare to which Lisa answered with a wink.</p>
<p>“Can anyone tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Hina turned back her attention to Yukina. “I was just worried that Oneechan might have caught my cold from last night. She may act strange, but please take care of her for me.”</p>
<p>Lisa knows that was not the case. The fact that Hina is still not back to her normal self must mean the same for Sayo. Yukina gave Hina assurance. The teal haired left after thanking them.</p>
<p>“Lisa.”</p>
<p>“What is it Yukina?”</p>
<p>Yukina examined the face of her childhood friend. She is aware of how Lisa always goes out of her to help others. Knowing that, she chose not to press on anymore.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Let’s just eat lunch now.”</p>
<p>She felt that it must be something they could not discuss openly yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nothing too out of place happened during their classes. It is normal that the teal haired is taking notes, and actively participates on class discussions. It is just the way she speaks. Their classmates and teachers could only see this as Hikawa Sayo loosening up a bit from her usual strict demeanor. But for people who have met Hina, it can’t be helped if they are constantly being reminded of her.</p>
<p>After school came, much to Chisato’s relief, and probably Kanon’s too. She noticed how the drummer has been worried for Sayo the whole time. And it looks like even Roselia’s keyboardist is concerned too. Chisato can see that Rinko is a bit flustered with Sayo being clingy around her. She couldn’t help but be worried about RInko instead because apparently, they are going to band rehearsal today. As they left the classroom, some of the other students fangirled when Sayo waved goodbye to them. Chisato did not have to do much other than watch over Sayo. But she thought she should at least let Hina know about small changes, so she sent her a text message saying: </p>
<p>
  <em>Hina-chan, if it is Sayo-chan’s image you were worried about, it’s fine. She behaved well today, except, she got more fangirls now. </em>
</p>
<p>When she arrived at the studio together with Aya and Eve, the other two were already in the middle of their rehearsal. As they were getting ready to join in as well, Chisato couldn’t help but feel that something is off.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hina should have been back to normal by now, right? Or… </em>
</p>
<p>After a whole hour of practice, they decided to take a break. Right away, Hina invited Chisato out to talk. The other did not even had time to react.</p>
<p>Aya who also knew what’s going only, started worrying. She figured that HIna is still not back to normal yet. It was obvious during their practice.</p>
<p>“Aya-san, Maya-san, it could just be me, but don’t you think something is off with Hina-san today? Did you know if anything happened?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I think so too. Her rhythm is so accurate, as if she is perfectly following the music sheet.”</p>
<p>“A-Ah but isn’t that a good thing?” Aya nervously interrupts.</p>
<p>“Yes of course. Just that, I’m not sure. Hina-san’s performance, and her current umm… Aura? It feels different from her usual self. Something about it reminds me of Sayo-san.”</p>
<p>“That’s right Eve-san! The truth is, she’s been like that at school too.”</p>
<p>Maya was relieved to see that Hina came to school today, and she seemed all better now. She heard from Kaoru that Sayo had to take her home because of fever. And she also noticed how uneasy Hina appeared to be, earlier that day. But her worry came back right away when she talked to her.</p>
<p>“Hina-san, good morning! How are you feeling now?”</p>
<p>“Good morning Maya-chan. I feel better now. Oneechan took care of me last night. Sorry if I made you worry.”</p>
<p>She was taken aback. Hina is smiling, but not her usual smile. And most of all, she sounded so polite. And then she started thinking that Hina might just be pushing herself and is still sick.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, Sayo-san would not have let her go to school. </em>
</p>
<p>“Maya-chan, is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“A-Ah, well, are you sure you’re really fine now? Don’t you have to rest more?”</p>
<p>There was a pause before Hina responded again with a tap on Maya’s shoulder. “Mou Maya-chan, I am boppin’ today! You don’t have to worry, okay?”</p>
<p>“O-Oh okay of course.”</p>
<p>That one sounded a bit more like the usual Hina. But still the drummer can’t shake off the feeling. When classes started, her focus was on the teal haired. Nothing much happened, except everyone in their class even the teachers seemed to have noticed how well-behaved Hina is today. One usual occurrence is Hina asking lots of questions on very interesting topics for her, or the teal haired looking bored in class. But today, she was being serious and diligent. During lunch time, Maya went to look for HIna as soon as she finished eating. On her way to the student council room, she bumped into Tsugumi with a somewhat concerned expression.</p>
<p>“Hazawa-san!”</p>
<p>“Oh, Maya-senpai! Hello.”</p>
<p>“Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“Umm… Maya-senpai, are we sure Hina-senpai went to school today and that is not Sayo-san pretending to be Hina-senpai?”</p>
<p>Maya could not deny that idea right away even if she would consider that it is not something that the older Hikawa would do.</p>
<p>“T-There’s no way Sayo-san would do that… Right? And, what happened for you to think that way?”</p>
<p>The keyboardist is showing a worried expression. It was just yesterday when Hina went missing for a while until she was found, only to be taken home because of a cold. And now she is acting unusual enough for Tsugumi to think that it could not be Hina.</p>
<p>“I went to the student council room because I had some documents that Hina-senpai needs to review. But I did not expect to meet her there and saw her working hard! It is as if she is making up for yesterday! Maya-senpai, what should we do?”</p>
<p>“C-Calm down first Hazawa-san.” Maya said putting a hand on her junior’s shoulder. “Hina-san might still be sick and is forcing herself. Don’t worry I will talk to her.”</p>
<p>After reassuring her junior, Maya went to check on Hina. Much to her worry, she found the teal haired resting her head on the table. She rushed to her side and tapped gently on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hina-san? Are you ok? If you’re just resting, let’s go to the infirmary.”</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s you Maya-chan.” Hina said slowly looking up. She gave a small smile to Maya trying to reassure the drummer. “I was just getting a bit sleepy after finishing all of these.”</p>
<p>“Aaah- good work Hina-san. Sorry for interrupting you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. But, please do me a favor.”</p>
<p>“Sure. What is it?”</p>
<p>“Wake me up when the bell rings.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay, leave it to me!”</p>
<p>Hina immediately went back to resting her head on the table. Maya decided to sit beside her while waiting for the bell. The rest of the afternoon were the same with Hina still being her serious self. Even on their way to the studio was unusually quiet, which is why Maya is still worried.</p>
<p>“I may not know how Hina-san is at school, but that certainly is unlike her. I wonder if anything is wrong?”</p>
<p>“Hina-chan could just be really just tired! Yes, that! Like what you said Maya-chan, maybe she hasn’t fully recovered yet. We should let her go home early today. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Outside the room, Chisato and Hina were listening to their conversation. Both sighed to themselves at how obvious the pinkette is. Thankfully, Maya and Eve seemed to buy her lie.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s Aya-chan for you.” Hina said now pulling Chisato along with her to walk away from the rehearsal room. Without questions, the blonde just let her.</p>
<p>“As you can tell already, I don’t feel like I am back to normal yet. So most likely, it is the same thing for oneechan.”</p>
<p>“How long was it supposed to take?”</p>
<p>“This is only the second time this happened to Oneechan, and first for me. It only took a day for Oneechan back then.”</p>
<p>Chisato watches as Hina rested her chin to her fist, probably doing further analysis by herself. It came to her that this is such a rare moment to see, Hina with a stern expression. There is no way she is letting this chance pass by. As swiftly as she could, she took out her phone, opened her camera app, and tapped on the capture button the moment she was able to place her phone in a good angle.</p>
<p>The sound of shutter caught the Hina’s attention and it didn’t take her a second to realize what happened. She glared at Chisato only to earn a stifled giggle from the blonde.</p>
<p>“What was that for Chisato-chan…”</p>
<p>For the bassist, this is yet another rare thing to see, Hina being mad. She may feel guilty about what she did, but she feels like she accomplished something by being able to witness this as well.</p>
<p>“Sorry Hina-chan, I didn’t mean to fool around. As an apology, let me tell you something.” Chisato paused, letting her giggles die down before going on. “I am not sure if this will be applicable for you two as well, but I myself have experienced side effects from my own ability when I use it too much.”</p>
<p>Hina went from being mad to to being fully interested.</p>
<p>“I tested my limits in the past, and the drawbacks I have experienced depended on how much I used my ability. Therefore, I think for you and Sayo-chan’s case, it isn’t just a matter of when, but also how much.”</p>
<p>“I see. That makes sense. This time I could tell that we had much more exposure to high voltage electric current compared to when it happened with Oneechan. And she was not exposed for so long.”</p>
<p>“Is this why you asked me to come with you? Because you know I might have more experience about this thing we have?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes…”</p>
<p>The way Hina had averted her eyes from her made Chisato suspicious that there is something more to it.</p>
<p>“But also…” Hina added, noticing the suspicion from the blonde. “I’m worried about Oneechan.”</p>
<p>“I already told you, she was doing fine in school earlier.”</p>
<p>“Not that.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I will try giving her a call right now. Please stay with me while I do. Because, if my feeling is correct, we will be back to normal soon. And we might lose consciousness for a few minutes. So please watch over me.”</p>
<p>Feeling the urgency from Hina’s tone, Chisato decided not to ask anymore and just gave her affirmation to the teal haired.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On the other hand, the Roselia band practice is on as well. They have been on it for almost an hour straight with the occasional pauses before deciding to take a real break. Lisa could tell that there is a confusion within everyone with how their performance is going today. Even she could tell that something is off, but at the same time it is not bad, just different.</p>
<p>“Sayo…” Yukina called out for their guitarist facing her direction.</p>
<p>“Yes, Minato-san?”</p>
<p>Ako and Rinko had just came out of the room then when the vocalist had called Sayo. Lisa who was about to take out the cookies she had brought stopped and turned her attention to the two, unsure of what is about to unfold.</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just that, Hina told me what happened. So, I want to let you know, if you need some rest, you may leave early.”</p>
<p>“Ah, okay. Thanks, Minato-san.”</p>
<p>Yukina just walked out after that without saying anything more. The brunette can tell that there is something else that her childhood friend had wanted to say but for whatever reason, she decided to keep it to herself. She proceeded on taking out the cookies she brought to share with everyone. Much to her surprise, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.</p>
<p>“Imai-san~” the not-so Sayo-like cheerful voice came from behind her. Lisa almost thought earlier that the teal haired is already back to normal when they got to the studio. She found out only from their performance that it may not be the case. And now, getting a hug from the guitarist proves that the Hikawa twins are not back to normal yet.</p>
<p>“S-Sayo, don’t surprise me like that, I could have dropped these cookies you know.” Lisa was flustered, but she is not sure if it is because her bag of handmade cookies almost fell into the ground, or the fact that, that Hikawa Sayo is being clingy to her. Probably the latter. This is something Hina does normally with her. So why is it different when it was the older twin?</p>
<p>“Sorry~ I just feel so relieved that I can finally let loose.”</p>
<p><em>Let loose? </em>“That was you holding back?”</p>
<p>The guitarist who have now pulled away from Lisa sat on the nearest empty chair. “Was my guitar that off? I tried my best to play as faithfully to the sheet as possible.” Sayo answered with a soft smile.</p>
<p><em>That’s exactly the reason. That smile, that attitude, that carefree aura you are emitting. </em>Lisa was not complaining, rather, she finds herself wanting to capture this moment. <em>I was the one who asked her to try smiling a bit more in the past after all. </em> </p>
<p>Realizing the others are still out anyway, she settled down the cookies on top of her bag once again and sat on the chair beside Sayo.</p>
<p>“Yes, it was still a bit off. I bet Yukina had noticed it too but chose not to say anything.”</p>
<p>“Hmm~ I see.”</p>
<p>As the guitarist had said that, her gazes fell on Lisa and it stayed on her long enough for the brunette to notice. Trying to suppress the heat coming to her face, she decided to voice out her worry instead.</p>
<p>“Sayo, don’t you think the side effect is taking too long to wear off? Are you sure you are okay?”</p>
<p>“That’s true.” Sayo shifted her position to face Lisa properly. “The only reason I could think of is the level of exposure we got yesterday. It’s probably more than what I had experienced before.”</p>
<p>Lisa wishes she knew more about these stuffs. Despite her coming from ancient blood, she mostly only knows about the history of their family. The existence of the new generation is still a mystery.</p>
<p>“Having said that—”</p>
<p>The voice of the guitarist brought back Lisa from her thoughts.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I am not really myself right now.”</p>
<p>“S-Sayo?”</p>
<p>Surprised is an understatement if Lisa were to describe what she felt the moment Sayo held her hand with both of hers. Someone’s phone was probably ringing but they couldn’t be bothered. The warmth of Sayo’s hands on hers left her glued on their spot. It doesn’t help that the guitarist is staring at her again.</p>
<p>They just stayed like that for almost a minute. It seemed to her that Sayo was about to tell her something important, but at the same time, she is holding it back. She just waited for whatever it is Sayo would say. A light blush crept up to the guitarist’s face before she finally spoke again.</p>
<p>“I will do my best, Imai-san.”</p>
<p>After saying that, Sayo collapses. Acting on reflex, Lisa catches her with her arms. “S-Sayo?” she tried calling out still shocked. That is when she realized that another phone is ringing. This time she recognizes that it was her phone. Adjusting Sayo to lean more on her left arm, she used her now free right hand to grab her phone to answer the call upon seeing it was Hina.</p>
<p>“Hina? Your sister—” Lisa got cut off when she heard a thud from the other side of the line and the voice of Chisato.</p>
<p>“HIna-chan?!” she heard once again coming from the other line.</p>
<p><em>Looks like the same thing happened with Hina. Does this mean? </em>“Hello? Chisato?”</p>
<p>There was a sound of wind whirring before she got to hear the blonde greeted her back.</p>
<p>“Sorry Lisa-chan, I didn’t know you already picked up her call. Hina-chan just collapsed. The same thing might happen with Sayo-chan over there. Is she with you right now? She wasn’t answering her phone.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes. Actually, she already did. Wait, so you knew they would collapse?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Although Hina-chan just told me about it. They are most likely back to normal now. But she didn’t tell me how long they will be out.”</p>
<p>“I see. So, she called because she was worried about Sayo?”</p>
<p>“That is right. Also, I’m sorry Lisa-chan. I will have to hang up now. I need some help with Hina-chan.”</p>
<p>“Ah right. Okay. Thank you Chisato for telling me.”</p>
<p>Thankfully, the other three members of Roselia went back shortly after Lisa dropped the call with Chisato. She asked for their help to bring Sayo home. As for Hina, Chisato asked Aya and the others to get help from the staffs. This brought conclusion to the other members that the Hikawas were just sick that day, resulting to the strange behavior.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The twins woke up later that night on each of their room realizing that they are back to normal. Sayo would be face palming on herself, meanwhile Hina can’t help but feel excited to see how the people would act around her tomorrow. But first things first… She made her way to her sister’s room and barged in without knocking.</p>
<p>“Oneechan!”</p>
<p>“As I thought you would come here. But please remember to knock first before—”</p>
<p>Hina cut off her sister as she plunges herself to Sayo and hug her tightly.</p>
<p>“Hehe~ Let me off this time.”</p>
<p>“What more can I do anyway?”</p>
<p>“Thank you Oneechan!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you too HIna.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there. I really hope you enjoyed that. Thank you for reading! Feedbacks are very much welcome! <br/>I already have something in mind for the next installment to this series but that would probably take some time. Well, until next time, I guess?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>